


【授翻】【VD】Reconciliation 和解【联盟三部曲1/3】

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: DMC3的平行宇宙。但丁和维吉尔反目成仇了很多年，能让他们休战的原因只有一个。这一次，但丁走进了维吉尔最危险的陷阱。【维吉尔：你可以离开我，但是你离不开我】
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling). Log in to view. 



万籁俱寂，隆冬夜晚的空气寒冷刺骨，仿佛能冻碎金属。

是时候做个了断了。

但丁一边想着，一边顺着小路往山谷里走去。猎人所有的感官都高度警觉，他能感受到那些压在皮肤上的饥饿目光。沿路没有东西袭击他。很明显是维吉尔命令，让恶魔放他通过。这可以被解读成很多含义：一个邀请？亦或是一个陷阱？也许兼而有之。但丁尽量控制住自己的胡思乱想，以防下意识去抚摸叛逆的剑柄。微风里带着血腥味，但丁幻想着森林里的野生动物被杀死，成为饵食，血液被恶魔涂在身上，假装那些血是他的。又或许恶魔们会在尸体残骸上抚慰自己，幻想得到一种不会在现实中被满足的快感【总觉得这里但丁暴露xp了】

哦，别说了，他都懂。

宏伟壮丽的城堡矗立在森林中央，与月光下的树影交辉相映。吊桥被放了下来，大门洞开，火把照亮了周围，却空无一人/魔。没有欢迎仪式。好的坏的都没有发生。但丁在门口停了下来，给自己最后一次机会反悔。

一定还有别的选择。  
他渴望从这座城堡里得到的，也能从别处得到。恶魔的性癖虽然骇人，但他不是挑剔的人。

可以的吧……？

但丁暗暗苦笑起来，走进了城堡。  
他认识路。穿过空荡荡的走廊，爬上蜿蜒的楼梯，没多久就到了主殿。他又停了下来。扶着门把迟迟没有推开。在他决定跨过这道门槛之前，他还有时间反悔，有机会不受惩罚和嘲笑地退出去。维吉尔是个体面人。那些潜规则，他们心照不宣。

又一声叹息，但丁还是选择推门而入。

两只体型巨大的生物分别占据了台阶两侧。一只是长着翅膀的大山羊；另一只又像蜥蜴又像狗，长长的身体虬曲着，在但丁进门的时候嘶嘶地吐着信子。它们很懂规矩，没有发动攻击。  
但丁把手放到剑上，倾身向城堡的统治者表示敬意。

他的兄长、城堡的统治者半躺在王座上，穿着蓝色的长袍，眼睛像黑暗中的云母箔一样闪闪发光。

“但丁。”  
维吉尔说。浑厚而冰冷的声音在房间里回响。但丁开始忍不住战栗，艰难地对抗着战逃本能。

“维吉尔……”  
但丁答道。他饥渴难耐，痛苦不堪，羞愧难当。  
“你知道我今天为什么来。”

君王慢慢点了点头。  
“这次是五年，你从·来·没·有·让我等这么久。”  
他坐了起来，露出冷酷的微笑。  
“你是想摆脱我吗，但丁？”

“如果可以的话，你难道不想摆脱我吗？”  
但丁摊了摊手，疲惫地垂下肩。  
“好吧，显然我失败了。让我们一劳永逸地结束这一切吧。”

维吉尔的笑容消失了。  
“我不喜欢一直等着，但丁。也许这次我并不需要你来满足我。”  
维吉尔的一个眼神，让两只宠物目露凶光，摆出攻击的姿态。  
但丁怒视着哥哥走上台阶，对恶魔宠物视而不见。  
“放屁，维吉尔。如果你想让我把宰了你的宠物当前戏，请便。”  
他抽出叛逆扛在肩上。

维吉尔呲出了獠牙，从王座上站起来，隐忍着盛怒一步一步踱下台阶，像黑豹一样优雅、充满野性。维吉尔在魔界待的太久了……但丁漫不经心地想着。久到像真正的恶魔那样，毫不掩饰自己的欲望。  
太美了……  
但丁的身体情不自禁地颤栗起来。

维吉尔做了个手势，他的恶魔宠物们下一个瞬间便消失得无影无踪。那不像是被驱逐了，更像是被它们阴晴不定的主人直接被消灭了。大厅里除了他们，不再有其他人/恶魔。很好。但丁依旧保持着戒备，以防场面演变成另外一种“前戏”。他还记得他们的“上一次”，彼此一直维持着恶魔的形态缠斗，直到维吉尔把他钉在地上，然后……（以下省略xxxx字）

维吉尔在他面前停驻。王宫里静悄悄的，只有他们渐趋同步的呼吸声。当他们彼此足够靠近时就会这样。

“这段时间你和谁在一起了，但丁?”  
维吉尔轻声问他。温柔是最致命的诱惑，比冷血和愤怒更加可怕。但丁哆嗦了一下。  
“你用谁来忘记我，嗯?”

没有谁能让他忘了维吉尔。  
几十个床伴的面孔在但丁的脑海中一一闪过。恶魔是最棒的，他可以毫无保留地把最糟糕的暴力和欲望倾泻在它们身上，它们享受这个，并总能恢复如初。但是不管但丁怎么纵欲，他内心的空洞永远不会被满足。  
过久的沉默暴露了太多。  
维吉尔笑了。

“跟我来。”  
维吉尔转身走向王座后面的卧室，把毫无防备的后背完全暴露给弟弟。但丁苦笑。他们都知道，但丁不会主动攻击维吉尔，至少这种时候不会。  
但丁收了剑，跟了上去。

维吉尔的卧室华丽而色情，红木床上装饰着丝绸帷帐，巨大的落地镜，锁链从墙边的钩子上挂下来。在看不到的地方其实还隐藏着更多束具和玩具。但丁暗暗咧嘴，其中某些上面还残留着他的血肉。维吉尔下手可黑了。

这太难了。但丁刚进门就停住了脚步，必须闭上眼睛才能平复悸动的心情，他尽量让自己窒息得不那么明显。

“五年。”  
维吉尔又重复了一遍，声音吓了但丁一跳。以往的每一次，在那扇门关闭之后，他们便不再有任何言语上的交流，只剩下喘息、咆哮、痛呼和呻吟。

他努力睁开眼睛，直视维吉尔。  
后者在窗边站定，不紧不慢地取下手套，好像在说：“我想给你看点东西，但丁。你会喜欢的。现在，转过去。”  
维吉尔的手苍白有力，那是他全身上下最像人类的部分，在但丁的腹股沟勾起一团欲火。  
但丁现在非常非常硬。

“我很惊讶你居然能坚持这么久，即便……  
不管你曾和谁在一起，都令我钦佩。”  
维吉尔放下手套，解开大氅，缓慢而优雅地叠整齐放好。

OK，很好，让你印象深刻，麻烦你快点！

“这五年对你来说也很漫长，不是吗？”  
但丁知道这话会激怒维吉尔，他就是故意的，为了跳过漫长的前戏，直接进行极乐与极致痛苦相伴的美妙结合。

维吉尔面向他，恶魔出色的夜视能力让但丁能够在黑暗的房间里清清楚楚地捕捉到哥哥的面部表情，没有平时那种冷漠或是愤怒。现在的维吉尔严肃而专注。但丁惊讶的同时夹杂着些许困惑。

“确实很漫长。”  
维吉尔回答得很坦率。男人慢慢解开背心，扯掉领花，露出发达的肌肉。  
太漂亮了……  
但丁震惊到说不出话来。维吉尔居然承认了？不仅承认了自己的欲求，甚至脱掉了衣服！他已经有好多年没见过维吉尔裸体了。通常，当他们在桌子上做爱的时候，维吉尔只会解开马裤的裤裆，而但丁的裤子则被切成碎片，或是从屁股后面被撕开。

一定哪里出了问题。  
维吉尔笑得仿佛听到了但丁脑子里的想法，任凭靴子砸在地上，裤子随手搭在附近的椅子上。他的兄长赤裸裸地站在月光下，冷酷而性感。  
“你不脱衣服吗?”

太多的困惑和欲望塞住了但丁的喉咙，令他无法出声。维吉尔的身体像是一面镜子，他们是如此的相似，唯一不同的是但丁心口正中多了一道疤，那是他哥哥用阎魔刀捅的。从来没有人能像维吉尔那样，在但丁身上留下伤痕。

那很伤人。但是他依旧渴望着维吉尔，这更伤人——

维吉尔笑出了声，甚至没有刻意隐藏獠牙。  
“那只好由我亲自帮你宽衣解带了。”  
微凉的手指抚上但丁的喉咙，自我保护的本能让他全身肌肉紧绷，本能和欲望在脑海中拉扯，在分出胜负之前，大衣已经从但丁的肩膀滑落。维吉尔知道他一点也不介意随地乱丢衣服。勃起的性器从半开的裤裆里弹出来，维吉尔没有抚慰它，而是绕了过去，指尖顺着但丁的大腿根往下摸。

但丁呆呆地愣在那里，完全忘记了抬手配合，只是在维吉尔试图脱他鞋的时候抬起了双腿。他在想：“是维吉尔该暴露本性的时候了。会把他扔到附近任意一件家具上，锁住并强暴他。  
求你了，搞快点！

然后维吉尔亲吻了他。

但丁愣住了。眼睛睁得大大的杵在那里。当维吉尔轻吮他的唇瓣时，但丁情不自禁地吻了回去，为了贴的更近而微微偏过头。  
搞什么啊？  
维吉尔攀上了他的肩膀，爱抚弟弟裸露的皮肤，宽大的手掌滑到但丁的屁股和后背上，把人抱在怀里锁紧。  
这他妈算什么啊！？

当维吉尔开始在但丁侧颈窝里吸出吻痕时，但丁终于找回了理智，用力想把哥哥推开。  
“你到底在干什么？！”  
他咆哮道。

维吉尔纹丝不动，饱满的胸肌压在但丁手掌上。  
“当然是随我的便了，但丁。我一向都是这么对待你的，不是吗?”

“不是这样的。你从来都不是这样的！”

维吉尔笑了。这对但丁的认知是一次残酷的刷新。  
“现在你也无法预测我的行为了吧，弟弟？你该知道，进了我的城堡，来到我的床上……你·就得遵守我的规则。很简单不是吗？”

确实。  
但丁咽了咽口水，试图表现得无动于衷，不去注意维吉尔嘴唇贴在皮肤上的余温。他渴望摆脱欲望的驱使，他知道这是个陷阱，但是当维吉尔牵起他的手时，他没有反抗。任维吉尔牵着他走向床边，将他推倒在床上。维吉尔在他身边并排躺下，拉过被单盖住了他们两个。

但丁突然意识到，他们已经很久没有像儿时那样依偎在彼此怀中了。虽然他早已长大成人，但是内心深处依旧渴望这些孩子气的安慰。在斯巴达死后漫长的岁月里，他们曾不止一次在床单下面偷偷触碰彼此，用手和嘴来满足恶魔萌芽的欲望……

维吉尔把弟弟抱得更紧，捧着弟弟的后脑勺留下一连串细密的吻，换不同的角度品尝弟弟柔软的唇。维吉尔的吻尝起来格外温暖。  
即便知道对方在戏弄他。但丁也无法拒绝，只能颤抖着闭上眼睛，任凭维吉尔将他压进床垫，爱抚过每一寸赤裸的皮肤，被长年握刀留下的厚茧摩挲出一阵战栗，亲吻的触感紧随其后，滑过锁骨，顺着肌肉的凹陷往更隐秘的方向蔓延。但丁慢慢感觉到窒息，他终于意识到，维吉尔正在用名为温柔的陷阱慢慢吞噬他，他对此毫无抵抗力。他体内的恶魔强大到足以忍受暴力，它可以在痛苦中狂欢，并从中汲取力量。但是温情却可以慢慢杀死它。他又能怎么办？他的身体渴望着维吉尔对他所做的一切，他对身体的背叛感到恐惧。如果现在维吉尔想把他的心脏挖出来，他也会任其发生，绝不抵抗。

这就是维吉尔的目的吧？当性器被兄长温暖的口腔包裹吮吸，饥渴占据了但丁的大脑，理智被挤到角落。维吉尔把他翻过来润滑扩张，就好像他真的在乎但丁会不会痛、会不会流血。粗长的老二小心翼翼地挤进紧窄的肉穴，等但丁颤抖着适应了之后，一场来来往往、进进出出、深深浅浅的律动开始了。但丁呜咽着抓紧了床单，跟着律动节奏摇着屁股。维吉尔的双臂从背后圈紧他，低沉的呻吟不断钻进耳朵。但丁哭了，因为维吉尔已经好多年没有这样宠过他了，他的身体一直渴望着这个。自从维吉尔第一次教会他这种甜蜜，让他食髓知味，他便离不开这种背德的快感了。后来他们的分歧越来越大，他们的关系慢慢变得无法修补和妥协，只剩下满腔愤怒和戒不掉的肉体欲望。在那些煎熬的日子里，他早已接受了事实：维吉尔的某一部分已经彻底死去，他们再也回不到过去了。

这才是最残酷的。完美而邪恶的维吉尔，至今还掌握着但丁最致命的弱点。

维吉尔将但丁禁锢在怀里，用指腹和唇瓣慢慢安抚弟弟战栗的身体，吻去弟弟眼角的泪水。  
“你还记得吗？当我第一次进入你的时候，我以为我会死，而你爽翻了……那时你也哭了。但是自那之后，你没掉过一滴眼泪。”

但丁把脸埋进枕头。他感到羞愧，他憎恨这样的自己。

“你还爱着我，对不对，但丁？”  
维吉尔这是在嘲笑他么？不。他哥哥现在严肃得可怕，没有半点嘲弄的意味。  
真诚像刀子一样撕咬着但丁。  
“即使是现在，在我们之间发生了那么多事之后……”  
维吉尔在律动中掐了掐弟弟。

“我——”  
但丁没能咽下那声惊呼。  
“停……停下来，维吉尔。”  
他无法抗拒。

耳垂被利齿噬咬，快感像电流一样在但丁的脊柱里流窜。  
“只是个问题而已，但丁，你为什么不回答？”

但丁用胳膊肘撑起身子，抓住床单，兴奋又愤怒地颤抖着。  
“那你还爱我吗？”  
答案一直在那里，刺痛着但丁的心。只要维吉尔说恨他，他就可以再一次憎恨维吉尔。那样他的内心就会重归平静。

“是的，但丁。我一直爱着你。”

上帝……上帝啊！

“你难道以为我没有吗？你是我的兄弟，我的半身。这就是为什么你让我如此生气，这就是为什么我们离不开彼此，否则我们会被孤独吞噬。”  
维吉尔退了退，让出空间，好让弟弟把屁股翘得更高。滚滚而来的情潮让但丁发疯。他把脸埋进枕头里呻吟，压抑着自己乞求更多的冲动。

维吉尔跪在弟弟身后，滚烫的胸膛紧贴在但丁背后，带着他一同律动。他们的心脏共享着相同的跳动频率，皮肤上游走的爱抚像上瘾的毒药，让但丁爽到刺痛。乳头被捏住碾压，他难耐地弓起背往兄长怀里缩。尽管但丁一直紧咬牙关，隐忍着可耻的呻吟，但身体依旧不受控制地扭动着，向维吉尔乞求更多。

“你不必说出来，我都懂。”  
但丁又哭了。  
他们曾经那么熟悉彼此，根本不需要言语交流。

当然，现在也不需要了。  
维吉尔一言不发地掠夺着，又快又狠地操弄胞弟的屁股，直到把身下人逼上高潮，然后亲吻着弟弟颤抖的背脊退出去。  
但丁瘫倒在床上，任凭维吉尔压上来，舔掉他自己射在小腹的精液，吞进他的老二吮吸，手指插进合不拢的小穴挤压揉捻他被操肿的前列腺，前后夹击压榨出最后的存货。  
但丁在连绵不断的高潮里颤抖着，还没等他调整好呼吸，维吉尔已经扛起了他的腿，再一次入侵他的身体。动作并不狠厉，但是比之前的节奏更快，用一种可怕的温柔抚慰着他。  
维吉尔只说了一遍，喜悦便征服了但丁。弟弟的屈服是必然的，他用一条腿勾着维吉尔的屁股，抬起身子邀请哥哥操他，啜泣维吉尔的名字代替乞求，一遍又一遍。

“来吧，但丁，为我射出来。”  
维吉尔喘着粗气低语道。  
但丁痉挛着，扬着头大声尖叫，有那么几秒钟视线和思维完全被白雾覆盖，白雾散去后，他看到维吉尔紧绷的脸和僵直的身体，听到维吉尔呢喃着他的名字，仿佛有什么东西在他内心深处火热而坚硬地搏动着。  
最后，他的渴望得到了满足，他来城堡的目的达到了。

他们并排躺在一起，就像孩提时代那样。那时的他们毫无保留、不加掩饰地爱着对方，在温暖的床上缠绵成最舒适的姿势。  
维吉尔没有把弟弟赶走或是离开的意思。  
即便但丁知道是时候该离开了，他也没有勇气把自己从维吉尔怀里拔出来。他得到了一直渴望的东西，他还能奢求什么呢？

“留下来，陪着我。”  
维吉尔在他耳边低语。

当然了，如果没有疼痛，他们之间的关系就不完整了。

“维吉尔，别这样……”  
但丁闭上了眼睛。

一阵沉默之后，但丁突然意识到他没有拒绝维吉尔。  
他在想什么呢？

“留下来，我就放过人类世界。我保证。”  
维吉尔吻了吻他的肩膀，顺着弟弟的后脊慢慢抚摸。

不，维吉尔早晚会统治人类的。如果但丁跟他统一战线，那更是板上定钉的事。他不需要帮维吉尔的忙，只要不碍事就足够了。到那时，没有人能阻止维吉尔。

那会是一件坏事吗？他不清楚。  
维吉尔和他一样，也曾在人类手里受苦。他们小时候都曾目睹母亲的悲剧。也许由两个强大的半魔统治人类并不坏，他们可以联手帮人类消除贫困和不幸，在那些贪婪和愚蠢的枭雄妄图压迫他们的同类之前铲除威胁隐患。斯巴达的儿子们当然可以保护人类免受像蒙德斯这样的恶魔领主的威胁。如果维吉尔对他的臣民失去耐心，开始残暴不仁，但丁也有办法抚平哥哥的怒火。用他的同情来平衡维吉尔的冷酷，用仁慈来抗衡他哥哥对人类的仇视。维吉尔永远不会改变对人类的偏见，但是他会采纳但丁的意见，但丁是唯一能左右他决定的人。

如果留下来，他可以每晚都和维吉尔做爱。

维吉尔是对的。  
我很懦弱。

他叹了口气，转身把脸埋进哥哥颈窝，呼吸着和自己相似又略有不同的气味。他被安抚了。即便他们不再有言语上的交流，但是他在维吉尔的臂弯里感受到了胜利、保护欲、占有欲和愉悦。言语是多余的。

这次的和解只是暂时的。  
它不会长久。

但丁会在时机成熟的时候再来处理这件事，重要的是现在，而不是未来。于是但丁闭上眼睛放松下来，在哥哥怀里沉沉睡去。  
这是近一个世纪以来，他第一次感觉到快乐。

END.


	2. 【授翻】【中英文对照】Reconciliation 和解【联盟三部曲1/3】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Alternate chronology in lieu of DMC3. Dante and Vergil have been enemies for years, but they maintain an unspoken truce for one reason only. This time, however, Dante is walking into Vergil's most dangerous trap.  
> DMC3的平行宇宙。但丁和维吉尔反目成仇了很多年，能让他们休战的原因只有一个。这一次，但丁走进了维吉尔最危险的陷阱。  
> 【维吉尔：你可以离开我，但是你离不开我】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中英文对照版本，基本内容一样，细节上会和前篇有出入【因为润色的时候有改动】

Silence. The biting cold of midwinter. Night air so crisp that it tasted of metal.  
万籁俱静，隆冬的夜晚空气寒冷刺骨，仿佛能冻碎坚硬的金属。

Time to get this over with, Dante decided.  
是时候做个了断了，但丁想。

He started down the trail into the valley, all his senses hyperalert. Nothing attacked him, though he felt the pressure of hungry gazes against his skin. Vergil had ordered the demons to let him through; that could mean anything. An invitation. A trap. Both. He tried not to think about it, tried to keep himself from compulsively stroking the hilt of his sword. A breeze blew past and brought with it the scent of blood. Some forest animal, killed by the demons as food, and fantasy. Perhaps they painted themselves with the creature's blood, imagining that it was his. Perhaps they stroked themselves over the carcass, hungering for a different sort of satisfaction but forced to take what they could get.  
他顺着小路往山谷里走去，所有感官高度警觉。他能感受到压在皮肤上的饥饿目光，但是没有东西袭击他。维吉尔命令恶魔放他通过，这可以被解读成很多含义：一个邀请，或是一个陷阱，也许兼而有之。但丁尽量控制自己的胡思乱想，以防下意识去抚摸叛逆的剑柄。微风里带着血腥味，但丁幻想着森林里的野生动物被作为食物杀死，血被恶魔涂在身上假装是他的。又或许恶魔们会在残骸上抚慰自己，幻想得到一种不会在现实中被满足的快感【总觉得这里但丁暴露xp了】

Dante understood. Oh, how he understood.  
哦，别说了，他都懂。

The castle rose out of the forest, magnificent, a perfect complement for the skeletal trees and stark moonlight. The gate was up, the great metal doors open, the torches lit. No one about. No welcoming committee, good or bad. He paused on the threshold, debating with himself one last time. There were other ways. Even the odd demon that could be sufficiently cowed; he wasn't picky. There was nothing here in this castle that he couldn't get elsewhere. Right?  
宏伟壮丽的城堡矗立在森林中，与月光下的树影交辉相映。吊桥被放了下来，大门洞开，火把照亮了周围，空无一人。没有欢迎仪式，好的坏的都没有发生。但丁在门口停了下来，给自己最后一次机会反悔。一定还有别的选择。他想从这座城堡里得到的东西，从别处也能得到，恶魔的怪癖虽然骇人，但他不是挑剔的人。

Right?  
可以的吧……

Softly, bitterly, he laughed to himself. Then he started into the castle.  
他暗自苦笑起来，走进了城堡。

Through the empty corridors, up the winding stairs; he knew the way. It did not take long for him to reach the throne room. Here again he stopped, putting his hands on the wooden doors but not pushing them open. There was still time. He could still change his mind. Until he crossed the threshold, committed himself to the choice, he could back out with no penalty or fear of ridicule. Honor was important to Vergil. They both respected the unspoken rules.  
他认识路。穿过空荡荡的走廊，爬上蜿蜒的楼梯，没多久就到了主殿。他又停了下来，手放在木门上，没有推开。在他做出选择，跨过这道门槛之前，他还有时间反悔，有机会不受惩罚和嘲笑地退出去。维吉尔是个体面人。那些潜规则，他们心照不宣。

Sighing in resignation, he pushed the doors open and walked inside.  
无可奈何地叹了口气，但丁最终选择推门而入。

Two great hulking creatures flanked the steps -- one a huge goat with wings, the other a sinuous, reptilian canine. The latter hissed as he entered, but did not attack. Rules. Dante kept his hand on his sword and turned to pay his respects to the ruler of the castle.  
两只体型庞大的生物分别占据了台阶两侧。一只是长着翅膀的大山羊，另一只又像蜥蜴又像狗，长长的身体虬曲着，在但丁进来的时候嘶嘶地吐着信子，但没有发动攻击。懂规矩。但丁把手放到剑上，倾身向城堡的统治者表示敬意。

At the top of the steps: he sprawled on the throne like a prince of old, resplendent in blue, his eyes chips of mica in the gloom.  
那位年长的王躺在王座上，穿着蓝色的长袍，眼睛像黑暗中的云母箔一样闪闪发光。

"Dante," said Vergil. Dante suppressed a shiver as the rich, cold voice echoed through the chamber.  
“但丁。”  
维吉尔说。  
当浑厚而冰冷的声音在房间里回响时，但丁艰难地对抗着本能的颤抖。

"Vergil," Dante replied. He was hollow with need. He was miserable and weighed down with shame. "You know why I'm here."  
“维吉尔。”  
但丁答道。  
他饥渴难耐，痛苦不堪，羞愧难当。  
“你知道我今天为什么来。”

The prince nodded slowly. "Five years this time. You've never waited so long before." He sat up, his smile cruel. "Have you been trying to rid yourself of me, Dante?"  
君王慢慢点了点头。  
“这次是五年，你从来没有让我等这么久。”  
他坐了起来，露出冷酷的微笑。  
“你是想摆脱我吗，但丁？”

"Wouldn't you, if you could?" Dante extended his arms out from his sides and dropped them wearily. "Obviously I failed. Let's get this over with."  
“如果可以的话，你难道不想摆脱我吗？”  
但丁摊了摊手，疲惫地垂下肩。  
“显然我失败了。让我们结束这一切吧。”

Vergil's smile faded. "Perhaps I don't like being kept waiting, Dante. Perhaps I don't want *you* this time." His eyes flicked left, right. The goat-demon and the dog-snake shifted into attack stances, their eyes gleaming.  
维吉尔的笑容消失了。  
“我不喜欢一直等着，但丁。也许这次我并不需要你来满足我。”  
维吉尔的一个眼神，让两只宠物目露凶光，摆出攻击的姿态，

Dante ignored the demons and glared up the steps. "That's bullshit, Vergil. But if you want me to kill your two best pet demons as foreplay, fine." He unsheathed his sword and rested it on one shoulder.  
但丁怒视着哥哥走上台阶，对恶魔宠物视而不见。  
“放屁，维吉尔。如果你想我宰了你的宠物作为前戏，没问题。”  
他抽出剑抗在肩上。

Vergil abruptly bared his teeth. He'd been spending too many years among the demons, Dante thought idly; he no longer bothered to hide the feral side of his nature. That was even more clear as Vergil rose from the throne, stalking down the steps like a panther, all grace and lust and tightly-contained rage.  
维吉尔突然呲出了獠牙，从王座上站起来，隐忍着盛怒一步一步踱下台阶，像黑豹一样优雅、充满野性。维吉尔在魔界待的太久了，但丁漫不经心地想。久到像真正的恶魔那样，毫不隐藏自己的欲望。

Magnificent, Dante thought in spite of himself, and experienced a gleeful shiver.  
太美了，但丁不由自主地颤栗起来。

Vergil gestured sharply at the guardian demons; they vanished with a speed that suggested they had been destroyed, not simply banished. No one in the chamber but the two of them. Good. Dante kept his sword ready, though, in case Vergil had another kind of foreplay in mind. He remembered the last time they'd gone at it, fighting in demon-form until Dante had let Vergil pin him and then Vergil had --  
维吉尔迅速地向恶魔守卫做了个手势，它们消失的速度之快，比起被驱逐，更像是直接被消灭了。大厅里除了他们，不再有其他人（恶魔）。很好。但丁依旧保持着戒备，以防场面演变成另外一种“前戏”。他还记得他们的“上一次”，彼此一直维持着恶魔的形态缠斗，直到维吉尔把他钉在地上，然后……

Vergil stopped before him. The throne room was silent but for the sounds of their breath -- in unison, of course. When they were near each other it was always like this.  
维吉尔在他面前停住了脚步。王宫里静悄悄的，只有他们近乎同步的呼吸声。当他们彼此足够靠近时就会这样。

"Who have you been with this time, Dante?" Vergil said, his voice soft. Dante shivered again. Vergil soft was even worse than Vergil cold and angry. Vergil soft was Vergil seductive -- Vergil at his most dangerous. "Who have you been using to try and forget me, hmm?"  
“这段时间你和谁在一起了，但丁?”  
维吉尔轻声问他。但丁又哆嗦了一下。温柔是最致命的诱惑，比冷血和愤怒更加可怕。  
“你用谁来忘记我，嗯?”

No one who mattered. The faces of several dozen lovers flickered through Dante's mind. The demons had been best; he'd vented the worst of his need on them, consuming them with careless violence that they'd enjoyed and returned. But through it all, the underlying need was still there. That never faded. He didn't answer, and after a long moment Vergil smiled.  
没有谁能让但丁忘了维吉尔。  
几十个床伴的面孔在但丁的脑海中一闪而过。恶魔是最棒的，他可以毫无保留地把最糟糕的暴力和欲望倾泻在它们身上，它们享受这个，并总能恢复如初。但是不管但丁怎么纵欲，他内心的空洞永远不会被满足。  
过久的沉默暴露了太多。  
维吉尔笑了。

"Come," Vergil said, turning and walking away. His back was unprotected against an attack, but Dante smiled ruefully to himself. They both knew Dante wouldn't attack. Not now, when Vergil was walking toward the bedchamber behind the throne room.  
“跟我来。”  
君王转身走向王座后面的卧室，把毫无防备的后背完全暴露给了弟弟。但丁苦笑。他们都知道，但丁不会攻击他的哥哥，至少这时候不会。

Sheathing his sword, Dante followed.  
但丁收了剑，跟了上去。

The bedchamber. Opulence and sensuality blended in the decor: polished mahogany bedposts and silk hangings; mirrors; wrist-chains dangling from a hook set into the wall. Oh yes. There were other chains in the room, Dante knew, scattered about; chains and other things. Some of them had Dante's blood and flesh ground into the old metal. Vergil was hard on his toys.  
维吉尔的卧室华丽而色情，红木床上装饰着丝绸帷帐，巨大的落地镜，锁链从墙边的钩子上挂下来。在看不到的地方其实还隐藏着更多束具和玩具，但丁暗暗咧嘴。其中一些上面还残留着他的血肉，维吉尔下手可黑了。

So very, very hard. Dante stopped just inside the threshold of the room, closing his eyes and trying not to visibly pant.  
这太难了。但丁刚进门就停住了脚步，闭上眼，尽量让自己窒息得不那么明显。

"Five years," Vergil said again. The words startled Dante. Usually, once the door was closed, there were no words. Blows and snarls and pain/pleasure; no room left for words amid that.  
“五年。”  
维吉尔又重复了一遍，声音吓了但丁一跳。通常情况下，当那扇门一关，他们便不再有任何言语上的交流，只剩下喘息、咆哮、痛呼和呻吟。

He opened his eyes and focused on Vergil, with an effort.  
他努力睁开眼，直视维吉尔。

Vergil stood near the window, removing his gloves. The sight of Vergil's hands -- pale, soft, so deceptively human -- went straight to Dante's groin. So very, very hard. I want to show you something, Dante. You'll like it. Turn over.  
后者站在窗边，不紧不慢地摘下手套。看得但丁腹股沟燃起一团欲火，好像在暗示：我想给你看点东西，但丁。你会喜欢的。现在，转过去。  
维吉尔的手苍白有力，那是他全身上下最像人类的部分……  
但丁现在非常非常硬。

"I'm surprised you managed to go so long, even with the help of... whatever you've been with," Vergil said. He set his gloves down; reached up to remove his cloak. This he folded neatly, slowly, before setting it down. "I'm impressed."  
“我很惊讶你居然能坚持这么久，即便……  
不管你曾和谁在一起，都令我钦佩。”  
维吉尔放下手套，解开大氅，缓慢而优雅地叠整齐放好。

Yes yes fine impressive hurry up.  
OK，很好，让你印象深刻，麻烦你快点！

"Been a long five years for you too, has it?" Dante asked. The words would anger Vergil and goad him past this slow, contemplative mood he was in. Then there would be bliss and agony and glorious union.  
“这五年对你来说也很漫长，不是吗？”  
但丁知道这话会激怒维吉尔，他是故意的，为了跳过漫长的前戏，直接进行极乐与极致痛苦相伴的美妙结合。

Vergil turned to him. The chamber was dim, but Dante's night-sight had kicked in; he saw Vergil's face easily in the gloom. What he saw startled and confused him, for there was none of Vergil's usual coldness or anger there. Now he was solemn, intent.  
维吉尔面向他，恶魔的夜视能力让但丁能在黑暗的房间里清清楚楚地捕捉到维吉尔的表情，没有平时那种冷漠或是愤怒。现在的维吉尔严肃而专注。但丁惊讶的同时夹杂着些许困惑。

"Yes, it has been," he said. Then he opened his waistcoat; set that aside; undid the laces of his shirt and pulled it open to bare his beautiful, muscled chest. Dante could not have said what shocked him more -- that Vergil admitted his own need, or that Vergil meant to remove his clothing this time. It had been years since he'd seen Vergil's naked flesh. Usually it was just the table, the front laces of Vergil's breeches torn open, Dante's own trousers sliced or ripped at the back.  
“确实很漫长。”  
维吉尔回答得很坦率。男人慢慢解开背心，扯掉领花，露出发达的肌肉。太漂亮了……但丁震惊到说不出话来。维吉尔居然承认了？不仅承认了自己的欲求，甚至脱掉了衣服。他已经有好多年没见过维吉尔裸体了。通常他们在桌子上做的时候，维吉尔只会解开马裤的裤裆，而但丁的裤子则被切成碎片，或者从屁股后面被撕开。

Something's wrong here, he thought.  
一定哪里出了问题。

Vergil smiled as if hearing Dante's thought. He removed his shirt and draped it over a nearby chair, then stepped out of his boots. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" He stood hipshot, cold raw sensuality outlined in moonlight.  
维吉尔笑得仿佛听到了但丁脑子里的想法，任凭靴子砸在地上，裤子随手搭在附近的椅子上，赤裸裸地站在月光下，冷酷而性感。  
“你不脱衣服吗?”

Dante could not speak. Too much confusion, too much lust. He stared at Vergil's torso, a perfect mirror of his own. No, not perfect -- Vergil didn't have the faint scar under Dante's solar plexus, where his katana had once run Dante through. No one else left a scar like Vergil.  
太多的困惑和欲望塞住了但丁的喉咙，令他无法出声。维吉尔的身体像是一面镜子，他们是如此的相似，唯一不同的是但丁心口正中央有一道疤，那是他哥哥用阎魔刀捅的。从来没有人能像维吉尔那样，在但丁身上留下伤痕。

It hurts. I want him so much, it actually hurts --  
那很伤人。但是他依旧渴望着维吉尔，这更伤人——

Vergil's teeth flashed in silhouette; another smile. "Then I'll have to undress you myself." He came over and reached for Dante's throat. Dante stiffened, the instinct for self-preservation warring against the lust for a moment, but before the battle was settled Vergil was undoing the breastband that held Dante's coat in place. He pushed it back and off Dante's shoulders -- Dante hadn't bothered with a shirt -- letting it fall to the floor. No careful folding here; he knew Dante didn't care. Then he hooked fingers over Dante's pants and pulled them down, deftly freeing Dante's hovering erection but not touching it otherwise, fingertips caressing the lines of Dante's thighs and calves as they moved down.  
维吉尔笑出了声，甚至没有刻意隐藏獠牙。  
“那我只好亲自帮你宽衣解带了。”  
微冷的手指抚上了但丁的喉咙，自我保护的本能让他全身肌肉紧绷，本能和欲望在脑海中拉扯，在分出胜负前，大衣已经从但丁的肩膀滑落。维吉尔知道他弟弟一点也不介意衣物被随意丢在地上，勃起的性器从半开的裤裆里弹出来。维吉尔没有抚慰它，而是绕了过去，指尖顺着但丁的大腿根往下摸。

Dante stood still, in a daze, not lifting his arms to help, stepping out of his boots only when Vergil forced the issue by lifting each of his feet. Now, he thought -- kept thinking. Now Vergil would show his true nature and throw Dante over the nearest piece of furniture. Now would come the chains, the claws, the brutality. Now, please.  
但丁呆呆地站在那里，完全忘记了抬手配合，只是在维吉尔试图脱他鞋的时候抬起了双腿。他在想：维吉尔是时候该暴露本性了，会把他扔到附近任意一件家具上，锁住并强暴他。  
求你了，搞快点！

Then Vergil kissed him.  
然后维吉尔亲吻了他。

Dante stood there, his eyes widening as Vergil's mouth played gently with his, coaxing his lips to respond, tilting both their heads for easier access. What is this? Vergil's hands came up to his shoulders; caressed them; slid down his back and buttocks, pulling him close. What is this?  
但丁愣住了。呆呆地站在那里，眼睛睁得大大的。当维吉尔轻吮他的唇瓣时，但丁吻了回去，为了贴的更近而微微偏过头。  
搞什么啊？  
维吉尔攀上了他的肩膀，爱抚弟弟裸露的皮肤，宽大的手掌滑到但丁的屁股和后背上，把人抱在怀里锁紧。  
这他妈算什么啊！？

When Vergil's mouth moved down his neck, planting a kiss on the curve of one shoulder, Dante finally found his mind and shoved Vergil back.  
当维吉尔开始在但丁侧颈窝里吸出吻痕时，但丁终于找回了理智，用力想把哥哥推开。

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled.  
“你到底在干什么？！”  
但丁咆哮道。

Vergil stayed where Dante had pushed him, chest pressed against Dante's palms. "What I please, Dante. That's what I've always done with you, haven't I?"  
维吉尔纹丝不动，饱满的胸肌压在但丁手掌上。  
“当然是随我的便了，但丁。我一向都是这么对待你的，不是吗?”

"Not like this. You're never like this."  
“不是这样的。你从来都不是这样的！”

Vergil smiled, and in it was an echo of the cruelty that Dante had known all his life. And something more. "I'm not predictable either, little brother. You should know that by now. If you come here, to my castle, to my bed, then you play by my rules. It's that simple."  
维吉尔笑了。这对但丁的认知是一次残酷的刷新。  
“现在你也无法预测我的行为了吧，弟弟？你该知道的，进了我的城堡，来到我的床上，你就得遵守我的规则。很简单不是吗？”

It was true, but Dante kept his hands up anyhow, trying to think past the lust, trying not to notice the lingering heat where Vergil's lips had been on his skin, trying to see the trap in this. But when Vergil's hands rose to take his own, he did not resist. He let Vergil pull his hands out of the way. But instead of stepping close again, Vergil turned, keeping hold of Dante's hands, and went to the bed. Dante followed, frowning as Vergil flicked the sheets back, but then allowed Vergil to push him down into the bed. A moment later Vergil was beside him beneath the sheets; they lay side by side, facing one another.  
确实。  
但丁咽了咽口水，试图表现得无动于衷，不去注意维吉尔嘴唇贴在皮肤上的余热，他渴望摆脱欲望的驱使，这是个陷阱……但是当维吉尔牵起他的手时，他并没有反抗，任维吉尔牵着他，走向床边，然后将他推倒在床上。维吉尔在他身边并排躺下，拉过被单盖住了两人。

They had not done this in decades, Dante realized. Not since they were children -- teenagers, really, but still children in spirit. They had been touching one another for years at that point, satisfying burgeoning demon desires with hands and mouths and quick furtive rubbing beneath the sheets of the bed they had shared in those years of poverty after Sparda's death...  
但丁突然意识到，他们已经很久没有像儿时那样，依偎在彼此怀中了。虽然他早已长大成人，但是内心深处依旧渴望这些孩子气的安慰。在斯巴达死后漫长的岁月里，他们曾不止一次在床单下面偷偷触碰彼此，用手和嘴来满足恶魔萌芽的欲望……

Vergil pulled him close, cupping the back of his head, and kissed him again -- a series of kisses this time, each tasting his lips a different way, each soft and warm; a tease. It was impossible to resist such kisses. Dante shivered and closed his eyes, letting Vergil press closer and push him onto his back, letting Vergil's hands move down his body. When Vergil's mouth followed, nibbling at Dante's collarbones and then licking a trail down his torso, Dante caught his breath and began to tremble, for he had at last figured out the trap. Tenderness; he had no defense against it. The demon in him was strong enough to bear violence -- more than strong enough. It reveled in pain, gaining strength from it. But this... this slow seduction, this careful devouring, what could he do against this? He was helpless, craving everything that Vergil did to him, horrified by his body's betrayal. If Vergil wanted to rip his heart out now, he would lie there and let it happen.  
维吉尔把弟弟抱得更紧，捧着但丁的后脑留下一串细密的吻，换不同的角度品尝但丁的唇。君王的唇瓣尝起来格外柔软且温暖。  
维吉尔在戏弄他。  
可是但丁无法拒绝，只能颤抖着闭上眼睛，任凭维吉尔将他压进床垫，爱抚过每一寸赤裸的皮肤，因着君王指尖长年握刀留下的厚茧而战栗。亲吻的触感紧随其后，滑过锁骨，顺着肌肉的凹陷往更隐秘的方向蔓延。但丁慢慢感觉到窒息，他终于意识到，维吉尔正在用名为温柔的陷阱慢慢吞噬他，他对此毫无抵抗力。他体内的恶魔强大到足以忍受暴力，它在痛苦中狂欢，并从中汲取力量。但是温情却可以慢慢杀死它。他又能怎样？他的身体渴望着维吉尔对他所做的一切，他对身体的背叛感到恐惧。这时如果维吉尔想把他的心脏挖出来，他也会任其发生，绝不抵抗。

Was that what Vergil was about? He wondered it in the tiny corner of his brain that could still think as Vergil's mouth did magnificent, creative things between his legs, leaving him gasping. He wondered it as Vergil turned him over and oiled him -- oiled him! As if he actually cared whether Dante suffered or bled! -- and then penetrated him in careful, gradually deepening intrusions. Dante whimpered as the first exploratory probes became regular visitors, then a steady commerce of back and forth, in and out, deep and shallow. He clutched at the sheets, wanting to weep as his body rocked. When Vergil wrapped arms around him from behind and moaned into his ear, Dante did weep, because it had been years since Vergil had pleasured him like this and it was what his body craved more than anything else. Had always craved, ever since the first time Vergil had taught him this sweetness, before the differences between them had become insurmountable and only anger remained of their love, only lust as residue of their closeness. He had never dreamed of having this again. There had been too many other, harsher times; he'd thought this part of Vergil was dead forever.  
这就是维吉尔的目的吧？当性器被温暖的口腔包裹吮吸的时候，饥渴占据了但丁的大脑，理智被挤到角落。维吉尔把他翻过来润滑扩张，就好像他真的在乎但丁会不会痛、会不会流血。粗长的老二小心翼翼地挤进紧窄的肉穴，等但丁颤抖着适应了之后，一场来来往往、进进出出、深深浅浅的律动开始了。但丁呜咽着抓紧了床单，跟着律动节奏摇着屁股。维吉尔的双臂从背后圈紧他，低沉的呻吟不断钻进耳朵。但丁哭了，因为维吉尔已经好多年没有这样宠过他了，他的身体一直渴望着这个。自从维吉尔第一次教会他这种甜蜜，让他食髓知味，他便离不开这种背德的快感了。后来他们的分歧越来越大，慢慢变得无法修补和妥协，只剩下满腔愤怒和戒不掉的肉体欲望。在那段煎熬的日子里，他早已接受了事实：维吉尔的某一部分已经彻底死去，他们再也回不到过去了。

And that was the greatest cruelty of all, he realized. Perfect, wicked Vergil, holding this weapon until now.  
这才是最残酷的。完美而邪恶的维吉尔，至今还掌握着但丁最致命的弱点。

Vergil reached under him and caressed the length of him in slow, torturous strokes. "Do you remember?" he whispered into Dante's ear. "The first time I was inside you. I thought I would die, you felt so good." He stretched up, licked at the tear trailing from Dante's eye. "You cried then, too. But never since."  
维吉尔将但丁禁锢在怀里，用指腹和唇瓣慢慢安抚弟弟战栗的身体，吻去眼角的泪水。  
“你还记得吗？当我第一次进入你的时候，我以为我会死，而你爽翻了……那时你也哭了。但是自那之后，你没掉过一滴眼泪。”

Ashamed, hating himself, Dante turned his face into the pillow.  
但丁把脸埋进枕头。他感到羞愧，他憎恨这样的自己。

"You still love me, don't you, Dante?" Was there a smile in Vergil's voice? No. Just that terrible solemnity, with no hint of mockery. Mockery Dante could have dealt with. Sincerity tore at him like knives. "Even now, after all that's gone between us. Not just this." Amid the rolling rhythm he squeezed, gently; Dante gasped. "Me."  
“你还爱着我，对不对，但丁？”  
维吉尔这是在嘲笑他么？不。他哥哥现在严肃得可怕，没有半点嘲弄的意味。  
真诚像刀子一样撕咬着但丁。  
“即使是现在，在我们之间发生了那么多事之后……”  
维吉尔在律动中掐了掐弟弟。  
“我——”  
但丁没能咽下那声惊呼。

Sincerity he had no defense against. "S-stop it, Vergil."  
“停……停下来，维吉尔。”  
他无法抗拒。

Teeth nibbled his ear, sending electricity down his spine. "It's just a question, Dante. Why don't you answer?"  
耳垂被利齿噬咬，快感像电流一样在但丁的脊柱里流窜。  
“只是个问题而已，但丁，你为什么不回答？”

Dante pulled himself up on his elbows and gripped the sheets, shuddering in pleasure and fury. "Do you love me?" There. The answer would flense his heart, but it would restore his inner balance too. He would be able to hate Vergil again once he knew that Vergil hated him.  
但丁用胳膊肘撑起身子，抓住床单，又兴奋又愤怒地颤抖着。  
“那你还爱我吗？”  
答案一直在那里，刺痛着但丁的心。只要维吉尔说恨他，他就可以再一次憎恨维吉尔。那样他的内心就会重归平静。

"Yes, Dante. I've always loved you."  
“是的，但丁。我一直爱着你。”

Oh, God. Oh, God.  
上帝……上帝啊！

"Did you think that I didn't? You're my brother, my other half. This is why I get so angry with you. This is why we can't stay away from each other. Neither of us feels whole alone." He shifted, lifting Dante's hips higher; the sliding piercing pulsing heat was driving him mad. Dante bowed his head and moaned into the pillow, fighting the urge to beg for more.  
“你难道以为我没有吗？你是我的兄弟，我的半身。这就是为什么你让我如此生气，这就是为什么我们离不开彼此，否则我们会被孤独吞噬。”  
维吉尔退了退，让出空间，好让弟弟把屁股翘得更高。滚滚而来的情潮让但丁发疯。他把脸埋进枕头里呻吟，压抑着自己乞求更多的冲动。

Then Vergil sat back on his knees, pulling Dante with him; his torso pressed against Dante's back, furnace-hot. His heart was pounding in perfect unison with Dante's. He thrust up in the same rhythm, his hands making Dante's skin tingle. Like poison. The poison danced around his nipples and Dante arched foreward, begging with his body even though he kept his teeth clenched shut against further shameful moans -- or worse, words.  
维吉尔跪在他身后，滚烫的胸膛紧贴在但丁背后，带着弟弟一同律动。他们的心脏共享着相同的频率，皮肤上游走的爱抚让但丁感到刺痛，像上瘾的毒药。乳头被捏住碾压，爽到但丁弓起背，尽管他一直咬紧牙关，隐忍着可耻的呻吟，身体依旧不受控制地扭动着，向维吉尔乞求着更多。

"You don't have to say it," Vergil whispered. "I know."  
“你不必说出来，我都知道。”

And Dante wept again, for once upon a time they had known each other so well that no words were necessary.  
但丁又哭了。  
他们曾经如此熟悉，根本不需要言语。

No words were necessary now. Vergil kept silent as he startled Dante's body into an orgasm with quick sharp thrusts, then deliberately coaxed him back to full heat. He trailed kisses down Dante's spine. He withdrew and used his fingers to keep Dante shivering while he licked every trace of Dante's seed from his belly, and sucked the last of it straight from the source. When Dante was hard and panting again he lifted Dante's legs to his shoulders and entered him once more, thrusting faster but no harder, touching him with that same terrible, gentle affection. He spoke only once more as the pleasure subsumed Dante, as Dante yielded to inevitability and pulled at Vergil's hips and arched his body to facilitate Vergil's entry, as he whimpered Vergil's name over and over in lieu of begging. That was when Vergil breathed, "Come for me, Dante," and of course Dante stiffened and gasped and tossed his head and screamed so hard that a white haze blotted out his vision for several seconds. And when the haze had passed he saw Vergil's face constrict and felt his body grow taut and heard him whisper Dante's name as something pulsed hot and hard deep within him, and at last the need that had driven him to the castle was satisfied.  
现在也不需要了。  
维吉尔一言不发地掠夺着，又快又狠地操弄胞弟的屁股，直到把身下人逼上高潮，然后亲吻着弟弟颤抖的背脊退了出去。  
但丁瘫倒在床上，任凭维吉尔压上来，舔掉他自己射在小腹的精液，吞进他的老二吮吸，手指插进合不拢的小穴挤压揉捻他被操肿的前列腺，前后夹击压榨出最后的存货。  
但丁在连绵不断的高潮里颤抖着，还没等他调整好呼吸，维吉尔已经扛起了他的腿，再一次入侵他的身体，不狠厉，但是比之前的节奏更快，用一种可怕的温柔抚慰着但丁。  
维吉尔只说了一遍，喜悦便征服了但丁。胞弟的屈服是必然的，他用一条腿勾着哥哥的屁股，抬起身子邀请维吉尔操他，啜泣着维吉尔的名字一遍又一遍，代替了乞求。

“来吧，但丁。”  
维吉尔喘着粗气低语道。  
但丁痉挛着，扬着头大声尖叫，有那么几秒钟视线和思维完全被白雾覆盖，白雾散去后，他看到维吉尔紧绷的脸和僵直的身体，听到维吉尔呢喃着他的名字，仿佛有什么东西在他内心深处火热而坚硬地搏动着。最后，他的渴望得到了满足，他来城堡的目的达到了。

They lay together afterward as they had when they were boys, when they'd loved one another without reservation and admitted it without shame, entangled and comfortable in the warmth of the bed. Vergil showed no inclination to toss him out or leave; Dante could not muster the will to do the same even though he knew it was time. He'd gotten what he wanted. What more could there be?  
他们并排躺在一起，就像孩提时代那样。那时的他们毫无保留、不加掩饰地爱着对方，在温暖的床上缠绵成最舒适的姿势。  
维吉尔没有把弟弟赶走或是离开的意思。  
即便但丁知道是时候该离开了，他也没有勇气把自己从维吉尔怀里拔出来。他得到了一直渴望的东西，他还能奢求什么呢？

"Stay with me," Vergil whispered in his ear.  
“留下来，陪着我。”  
维吉尔在他耳边低语。

Ah, of course. The pain. It wasn't complete between them without that, these days.  
当然了，如果没有疼痛，他们之间的关系就不完整了。

Dante closed his eyes. "Don't do this, Vergil."  
“维吉尔，别这样……”  
但丁闭上了眼睛。

Tense silence behind him, and abruptly Dante realized why: he had not said no. Why hadn't he?  
一阵沉默之后，但丁突然意识到他没有拒绝维吉尔。  
他在想什么呢？

"I won't destroy the humans if you join me," Vergil said. He kissed Dante's shoulder, stroked his back. "If you stay, I won't want to."  
“留下来，我就放过人类世界。我保证。”  
维吉尔吻了吻他的肩膀，顺着弟弟的后脊慢慢抚摸。

No, but he would rule them. If Dante were at his side, that was inevitable. Even if Dante made no effort to assist, it would be enough that Dante no longer actively opposed him. No one would be able to stop Vergil then.  
不，维吉尔早晚会统治人类的。如果但丁跟他统一战线，那更是板上定钉的事了。他不需要帮维吉尔的忙，只要不碍事就足够了。到那时，没有人能阻止维吉尔。

And was that such a terrible thing? he wondered. He had suffered at the hands of humans just as Vergil had; they had both watched their mother's suffering as children. Perhaps it would do the human race good to be ruled by two strong half-demon warriors. Perhaps together they could erase poverty and wretchedness from the world, and bring to heel the greediest or stupidest humans before they could inflict their evil on everyone else. The twin sons of Sparda could certainly protect humanity against the ambitions of demon lords like Mundus. And if Vergil's patience with their subjects grew too thin, his ruling hand too oppressive, Dante would be able to temper his wrath. He could balance Vergil's ruthlessness with compassion. Counter his hatred of humanity with kindness. Vergil would never change his mind about humans, but he could be influenced. Dante was the only one in all the world that he ever listened to.  
那会是一件坏事吗？他不清楚。  
维吉尔和他一样，也曾在人类手里受苦。他们小时候都曾目睹母亲的悲剧。也或许由两个强大的半魔统治人类并不坏，他们可以联手帮人类消除贫困和不幸，在那些贪婪和愚蠢的枭雄妄图压迫他们的同类之前铲除威胁隐患。斯巴达的儿子们当然可以保护人类免受像蒙德斯这样的恶魔领主的威胁。如果维吉尔对他的臣民失去耐心，开始残暴不仁，但丁也有办法抚平哥哥的怒火。用他的同情来平衡维吉尔的冷酷，用仁慈来抗衡他哥哥对人类的仇视。维吉尔永远不会改变对人类的偏见，但是他会采纳但丁的意见，但丁是唯一能左右他决定的人。

And if Dante stayed, he could have Vergil every night.  
如果留下来，他可以每晚都和维吉尔做爱。

Vergil was right. I am weak.  
维吉尔是对的。  
我很懦弱。

He sighed and turned over and pressed closer, burying his face in the curve of his brother's neck to breathe in that scent so like his own, yet subtly different. Comforting. And though he said nothing, though Vergil was silent too, he felt triumph in the arm that Vergil folded around him. Triumph and protectiveness and possessiveness and glee. Once again, no words were necessary.  
他叹了口气，转身把脸埋进哥哥颈窝，呼吸着和自己相似又略有不同的气味。他被安抚了。即便他们不再有言语上的交流，但是他在维吉尔的臂弯里感受到了胜利、保护欲、占有欲和愉悦。言语是多余的。

It wouldn't last. It couldn't.  
这次的和解只是暂时的。  
它不会长久。

But he would deal with that when the time came. The present, not the future, was all that mattered. So Dante closed his eyes, relaxed, and let himself fall asleep in his brother's arms for the first time in nearly a century. And for the first time in even longer than that, he was happy.  
但丁会在时机成熟的时候再处理这件事。重要的是现在，而不是未来。于是但丁闭上眼睛，放松下来，在哥哥怀里沉沉睡去。  
这是近一个世纪以来，他第一次感觉到快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 早期贴吧是有翻译的，不过我自己又翻了一遍，因为特别喜欢。  
> 中英文对照放第二页。  
> 太太的文章我是要过授权的，记录应该是在血肉之躯那篇下面的留言。


End file.
